The Evacuation of Hoth
The Evacuation of Hoth is a campaign that comes from the Rebel Transport Expansion Pack. Introduction The Evacuation of Hoth campaign follows the desperate escape of a GR-75 and its escort as they flee Hoth and avoid destruction at the hands of the Empire. The following sections include the rules for playing the Evacuation of Hoth campaign. This campaign consists of three missions (H1, H2, and H3), which players play consecutively. The players must read the setup and special rules for each mission before setting up the campaign. Campaign Setup To set up this campaign, follow these steps: 1. Choose Sides: Players decide who will be the Rebel player and who will be the Imperial player. 2. Complete Roster: Each player simultaneously plans for the campaign by completing his own roster sheet. Each player should keep his roster concealed from his opponent. To complete the Imperial roster sheet, the Imperial player builds an individual squad for each of the three campaign missions. The Imperial player must follow the setup rules described in each mission when building his squads. If he includes a unique Ship card or Upgrade card (exluding a Elite Upgrade cards) in a squad for a mission, he cannot use that same card in a squad for a subsequent mission. To complete the Rebel roster, the Rebel player builds a fleet. His fleet is the pool of ships from which he builds his squads for each mission. He chooses up to nine Ship cards and writes each chosen Ship card's name in the "Ships" column of his roster sheet. If he chooses any unique ships, he may equip Upgrade cards to those ships by writing each Upgrade card's name in the "Upgrades" column of his roster sheet next to the name of the unique ship he equipped it to. The total cost of the Rebel fleet cannot exceed 200 squad points. The GR-75 Ship card and Combat Retrofit do not count against this total. Other upgrades equipped to a GR-75 still cost the amount of squad points indicated on those cards. Additionally, the Rebel player chooses eight different Upgrade cards (regardless of cost) and writes the name of each card he chooses in the "Resources" column of his roster sheet. He cannot list each Upgrade card more than once in the "Resources" column. Before Each Mission Before setup of each mission during the Evacuation of Hoth campaign, follow these steps: 1. Gather Imperial Squad: The Imperial player gathers the squad he built for the forthcoming mission during step 2 of campaign setup. 2. Build Rebel Squad: The Rebel player builds his squad for the forthcoming mission by choosing one or more rows listed in the "Fleet" column. He gathers the ship listed in the chosen rows and equips them with the indicated upgrades (even if these upgrades were discarded during a previous mission). He may field a non-unique ship in place of a unique ship and its equipped upgrades as long as the ships are of the same type. He may equip any of his ships with upgrades from the "Resources" column by paying the squad point cost for each copy of each upgrade that he equips. Upgrades equipped in this way are only equipped for the forthcoming mission and remain in the "Resourcs" column for possible future use. After Each Mission After determining the winner of a mission, each player resolves the following effects in this order before proceeding to the next mission. 1. Resolve Imperial Effects: The Imperial player may choose one face-up Damage card assigned to the GR-75, or he may randomly choose one of the GR-75's facedown Damage cards if it has at least five Damage cards. The Rebel player writes the name of this Damage card in the "Damage" row of the appropriate Mission Results box on his roster sheet. The GR-75 starts each subsequent mission with the chosen Damage card faceup, even if it is flipped facedown or discarded during a mission. Furthermore, if the Imperial player won the mission, he may look at the Rebel player's roster sheet and erase either one row from the "Ships" column (excluding the GR-75) or two rows from the "Resources" column. He cannot chose a ship that was fielded in and survived the mission. If he chooses a row with a unique ship, the ship is replaced by the non-unique ship of the same type with the lowest squad point cost. 2. Resolve Rebel Effects: The Rebel player erases the rows for unique ships that were destroyed during the mission. Each unique ship removed in this way is replaced by the non-unique ship of the same type with the lowest squad point cost. Then the Rebel player chooses one of his unique ships that survived the mission (if any); he may equip free upgrades to that ship. The upgrades he equips cannont exceed five squad points, and he may equip upgrades that are not listed in the "Resources" column of his roster sheet. These upgrades do not count against his available squad points for future missions. The chosen ship and upgrades are recorded in the appropriate Mission Result box on the roster sheet. Furthermore, if the Rebel player won the mission, he may look at the column for the next mission (and only that column) on the Imperial roster sheet. Winning the Campaign The player who wins Mission 3 wins the Evacuation of Hoth campaign. Non-Campaign Play If players wish to play Mission 8 or a single mission from the Evacuation of Hoth campaign, they ignore the campaign rules described above and follow the setup rules described in the mission. Campaign Missions * Mission H1: Evacuation * Mission H2: Blockade Run * Mission H3: Asteroid Gauntlet Category:Missions